


Under His Spell

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-22
Updated: 2008-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:28:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>And now things become clear...</p>
    </blockquote>





	Under His Spell

**Author's Note:**

> And now things become clear...

**Title:** Under His Spell  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Characters:** Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Harry/Draco  
 **Rating:** PG.  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Spell, and for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt: Expelliarmus.  
 **Author's Notes:** And now things become clear...  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Under His Spell

~

“Cushioning Charm,” Ron said ruefully. “Especially after last night’s Quidditch practice.”

Everyone laughed.

“Mine is _Liberacorpus_ ,” Hermione said.

Ron rolled his eyes. “Figures.”

“Bat Bogey Hex,” Ginny said.

“Disgusting,” Pansy proclaimed loftily.

“What’s yours, then?” Ginny asked. “ _Cruciatus_?”

Harry intervened once the yelling began. “Right,” he said, glaring both at his ex-girlfriend and his current boyfriend’s best friend. “My turn. My favourite spell is _Expelliarmus_.”

“How predictable,” Draco drawled.

Ginny glared. “So what’s yours?”

Draco murmured something and Harry turned pink.

“What did he say?” Ginny demanded.

Draco smiled. “ _Lubricious_ ,” he enunciated.

As Ginny blushed, Ron muttered, “Explains a lot.”

~


End file.
